


Smutty Literature Vol I

by StalineBC



Series: Smutty Literature [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalineBC/pseuds/StalineBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume One of Smutty Literature. Lavellan/ Solas. Spoilery I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Literature Vol I

  
“It means I have not forgotten the kiss.”  
“Oh, good.” She whispered, afraid her voice might break. She clasped her hands behind her back, and waited. He shook his head slightly, and turned to leave, but she touched his arm, staying him for a moment, “Dont go.”  
“It would be kinder in the long run, but losing you would-” He didn’t finish, couldn’t. His arms were around her in seconds, lips on hers, seeking reassurance that this was right, that this was what they both wanted. She met his gladly, hungrily, relishing in the warmth and completion. 

It ended as quickly as it began, leaving her lost and empty, standing in the doorway, his words echoing in her head.  
‘Ar lath, ma vhenan.’  
 Something inside her clenched tight, and she couldn’t breath for a moment.   
“Ellana, get a grip…” she growled to herself.  
Varric and Bull called it her Inquizi-sense, to know when something was off, wrong. But this was Solas. It couldn’t be wrong or off or anything but good.   
It couldn’t.

He came to her later that night. Not in Fade, but Flesh.   
She was at her desk, reading. Unable and unwilling to sleep. Afraid to dream. A wolf howled in the distance, startling her. She looked up and there he was. Haggard and worn looking.   
“Inquisitior, I…”  
Alarm pierced through her heart. She stood and came around the desk, wanting to reach for him. The clench was there again, stronger than before, “Solas? Is everything alright?”  
“No. No, it is not.”  
“What-“  
His lips were on hers again. His arms around her. She didn’t even have time for a semi-coherent thought. His body was devouring her whole.   
She tugged at his shirt, giving a triumphant hum as she found him, gliding her fingers along his ribs, flesh taut and hot.   
He was saying something, mumering words into her. She wasn’t aware of what, couldn’t spare the time to wonder. Her senses filled with him. The taste of him on her lips, the smell of his skin, the feel of his hands on her hips. He was intoxicating. He was Solas. He was hers.   
They took their time, undressing slowly, savoring the moment. When finally they stood before eachother, bare and open, he broke away from her embrace and stepped back.  
Panic knifed through her, “Solas, no-you can’t-” her words jumbled, and she blushed, “Dont leave me again, not like this…”  
“Ma vhenan, no. Don’t worry, I won’t. I was just admiring the view.” He smiled as her face went a deeper shade, “I have not seen anything like this, like you, in a… a millenea.”  
“You exaggerate.”  
He smirked, “Maybe, but you can not begrudge me the pleasure of this sight. The Fade holds many wonders, but you are… beyond measure.”  
“Oh, well then.” She crossed her arms around her middle.  
“Well then, indeed.” He took her hands away, guiding them to his shoulders, and held her. His lips traced the vallaslin on her chin and cheeks. His fingers danced across her skin, playful and teasing. Light as a wisp, belying his power. She squeaked in surprise when he lifted her against his hips, felt his length pressed against her opening, and gasped.  
“T-the bed. Please.”   
He smiled against her neck, “Of course.”  
They fell against the soft feather mattress amid laughter and hushed words of promises. They took their time, learning and sharing. His hands soft and languid in their exploration, hers frantic with want and need. She had a moment to wonder whether he knew she hadn’t done this before, but all thought obliterated when he entered her.   
Slowly, at first, stretching and tearing. Soon, though, the pain was replaced with a glowing, searching warmth, a demand to be fufilled, and he did. She met him thrust for thrust, greeting every nip of teeth and healing kiss with her own. And when she finally reached her peak, he was not far behind.   
Completion.

Afterward, they layed in a tangle of sheets, her on him this time, still joined.  
He was stroking her back, calming her, bringing her back to him. Whispering sweet love words into the darkness of the room.  
“Ma serannas… Hamin, Ma vhenan. Ar lath, ma Asha, ar lath… Ma serannas.”  
“Why do you keep thanking me? As I recall, you did most of the work.”  
He chuckled into her hair, “I may have, but you allowed it. I must thank you. I know not what else to do.”  
“Hold me. Sleep with me. Be here.”  
“Of course, ma vhenan.”  
“Always?” She felt his grip tighten around her.  
“For as long as I can.”

She stayed awake long after sleep claimed him, memorizing his face. He looked so peaceful, younger.  
Happier.  
The clench was back in her belly. Nothing was wrong, she told herself. Nothing could go wrong, not with him here beside her. He was hers, she his. Everything would be alright. It had to be.


End file.
